Mañanas
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Doble D ya no se siente solo. Viñeta, Kevedd.


Hola Hola! Aquí Hime-chan reportándose con un fic totalmente inesperado. Sip, un Kevedd! Bueno, no es tan inesperado, I mean, quien no ama a esta parejita! Lo verdaderamente inesperado es que lo esté escribiendo ahora, teniendo un par de fics sin terminar, y varias promesas no-cumplidas. Y me declaro culpable, qué se le va a hacer, ustedes saben que la inspiración es una bitch.

Lo cierto es que estaba leyendo "Una nota para Kevin", de Nanama-san (muy entretenido, por cierto :3) Y pues, Edd llegó a su casa, solitario, y la idea acudió a mí, sin más. No es un gran fic, probablemente sea uno de los más insípidos que he escrito, pero son las 2 y media de la mañana y yo tenía que escribirlo ahora, ténganme compasión.

Dejo la cháchara, y espero que les guste esta pequeña viñeta. A leer!

Viñeta, KevinxEdd, Shonen Ai.

* * *

"Mañanas"

* * *

Doble D está acostumbrado a la soledad. No le gusta demasiado, pero después de todos los años que lleva manteniéndose prácticamente por sí mismo, ya no es un problema. Entiende que el trabajo de sus padres no les permite pasar más tiempo en casa, y que, aunque tampoco quieran dejarlo solo, prefieren sacrificarse para poder darle las comodidades de las que goza (y ahorrar para la excelente universidad a la que seguramente irá, aunque, con lo brillante que es, probablemente consiga una beca), y por ello es agradecido, y se deshace en atenciones para ellos las pocas veces en que consigue verlos. Y sus padres lo adoran, de eso no tiene duda.

Doble D, aunque no lo parezca, es una persona sencilla. Habla con palabras complicadas y tiene gustos que rayan lo extravagante, pero es sencillo. Se conforma con lo que tiene y siempre encuentra la mejor forma de aprovecharlo. Y se basta con un par de cosas para pasar los días solo en la enorme casa, hasta que lleguen sus padres, tarde por la noche, o incluso días después. Pero, aunque ya tenga 16 años y pueda valerse por sí mismo, sigue siendo un niño, el eterno bebé de su madre. Y por ello, sigue encontrando la cocina repleta de las notas que le indican con lujo de detalles lo que tiene que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Es una costumbre rara, que llama la atención de la gente que no lo conoce, pero Doble D es una persona rutinaria. Así que día a día llega a su casa, deja la mochila en su cuarto y se dedica a realizar, una por una, las tareas que le han indicado, siempre en el mismo orden, siempre sin ningún problema. Además, y aunque sea de forma mínima, así siente que está más cerca de sus padres, envuelto en la preocupación por él impresa en cada cuadrado de papel amarillo.

Hoy es fin de semana, y Doble D ha despertado más tarde que de costumbre. Baja las escaleras caminando con desgana, con la espalda encorvada, de esa forma en que Eddy suele caminar cuando está enfadado y debido a la cual lo ha regañado tantas veces. Pero no se percata (o no quiere percatarse) de ello. Cuando llega a la cocina, lo recibe el dulce calor del sol matutino entrando por la ventana y las pocas notas aún repartidas por los muebles y el congelador, de las tareas que, aunque no se crea, dejó sin realizar la noche anterior.

Ahoga un bostezo con la mano, pasándose la mano por el negro cabello que, oh sorpresa, no está cubierto por su característica gorra. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora, en pantalón de pijama y camiseta ancha, despeinado, somnoliento y sin su gorra, no lo reconocería. Él mismo lo sabe, y por eso, se dirige un momento al baño para lavarse el rostro y peinarse un poco, palmeándose las mejillas para terminar de despertar.

Cuando vuelve a la cocina, deja funcionando la cafetera mientras arranca una de las notas y sale a botar la basura. Cuando vuelve, se lava las manos, toma la esponja y se pone a fregar los pocos platos sucios que hay en el fregadero. Sin proponérselo, suelta un nostálgico suspiro. Sus padres no han llegado por la noche y él se ha tomado la involuntaria libertad de dejar algunas tareas pendientes, que terminará antes de que lleguen por la tarde. Distraído, pasea la vista por la enorme mesa del comedor, demasiado grande para el poco espacio que utiliza de ella. Su vista vuelve adelante y cierra la llave del agua luego de enjuagar el último plato.

Está secándose las manos cuando unos brazos deslizándose por su cintura lo hacen pegar un bote del susto.

-¡Ah!

- Buenos días.

Sólo tiene que girar el rostro para toparse con la sonrisa de Kevin, apoyado sobre su hombro.

- Buenos días, Kevin. ¿Dormiste bien?

- De maravilla. –Kevin cierra los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y Doble D puede sentir su pecho desnudo pegado a su espalda. Sus manos, ya secas, siguen girando alrededor del paño de tela sólo porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Te parecen bien unas tostadas, Kevin? –pregunta, algo cohibido, mientras siente como el pelirrojo presiona la mejilla contra la suya.

- Claro. –Kevin, mimoso como suele serlo por las mañanas, lo apretuja un poco más antes de soltarlo, estampándole un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia el baño.

Doble D ve de reojo como se aleja, vestido sólo con unos ligeros pantalones de dormir, y rascándose la nuca. Sin poder evitarlo, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan furiosamente, y vuelve a palmeárselas, tomando unas tazas de la alacena para servir el café.

Mientras ordena las cosas sobre la mesa, piensa en sus padres, trabajando lejos y preocupados por él, ignorantes de que, de hecho, no desayunará solo, de la misma forma en que no lo ha hecho ninguna de las mañanas en las que ellos no han estado. Se siente avergonzado de ocultar algo así de ellos, pero tampoco es como si pudiera decírselos sin más. No se arrepiente, pero su parte correcta y de niño-bien se resiente un poco.

Viéndolo de esa forma, tampoco es tan malo que sus padres no lleguen algunas noches. Y también es una suerte que Kevin viva justo al frente.

El sonido de la ducha le llega de lejos, amortiguado por las paredes. Doble D pone a tostar el pan, y cuando su mirada se topa con la gorra y la ropa de Kevin desperdigadas por el sofá, piensa que, al final, todo está bien, porque ya no se siente solo.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Sé que no fue la gran cosa, pero espero sus comentarios. Perdón por repetir tanto el apodo de DD, pero es que me encanta :3 Y perdón por el fluff mañanero, es que me hace falta (?)

Mucho yaoi para todos y todas en estas fiestas! Bye-kyu!


End file.
